


"We Could Never Be Friends"

by wolfox272



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brat, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Name-Calling, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfox272/pseuds/wolfox272
Summary: LEVI ACKERMAN X READER SMUTLevi and Y/n have been best friends since they were kids and when they are sent on a suicide mission Levi wants to do some things before they die. Y/n rejects him out of disbelief but comes running back to him after the mission is a success and she finally sees her feeling for her best friend. Smut follows ;)I used the lyrics from 'Fuck up the Friendship' by Leah Kate and I think they fit beautifully with this prompt so I recommend listening to it *wink *wink*
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 70





	"We Could Never Be Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar mistakes and understand that I do not own these characters and these characters are both over the age of 18.

You flinched as the door slammed open, you whipped around to see a very angry Levi standing in the doorway. 

“They are going to send us to the Dealer Mission!” He half yelled. You never saw him this upset, but understanding the severity of the mission you understood. Still, you tried to calm your friend down. 

“Well, we are in the Survey Corps Levi. It’s our job to go on the most dangerous mission, and succeed,” You tried to sound as calm as you could. Even you knew it was a suicide mission though, everyone did. You and he could always make it out alive though, together. 

“We are humanity’s strongest soldiers! We shouldn’t have our talent wasted on a lost cause,” You understood what he was trying to say. You two had been promoted and given the more honorific title, ‘Humanities Strongest Soldiers’. 

“Hey, this isn’t some lost cause and you know it!” You yelled back, he froze and his eyes widened at your sudden outburst, “This is just another mission just like any other suicide mission we have been on. The main thing is that we always survive! Why you ask? Because we are Humanities Strongest Soldiers! Or have you forgot Captain?”

A few bystanders stood outside and tried to peer through the door. Levi dropped his head in defeat and shot a glare at the onlookers before slamming the door shut. They all ran away and Levi slumped next to you on the small couch of your cabin. You took a deep breath before continuing. 

“We always survive Levi, together. Now is no different, I’ll have your back and you have got mine just like when we were kids,” You said calmly.

“I know,” He said with a loud sigh, you were the only one that could see him in a vulnerable state, “I feel like our friendship is the only thing that stays normal around here,”

“Yeah our friendship,” You mumbled, “I am going to shower up. Feel free to stay, there’s tea in the cabinet.”

He nodded and got up to start a kettle and you grabbed a towel before slipping into the bathroom. 

After the shower, you threw your clothes in the hamper and wrapped a towel around your body. 

“Hey Levi, are the curtains closed?” You called from inside the bathroom while brushing your hair. 

A small grunt of affirmation was all you got so you walked out to go grab your clothes. 

It wasn’t a big shock to either of you when you walked out with only a towel on since you two were so close and he only averted his eyes away out of respect. 

The cabin you were given was small and the only room with walls was the bathroom, but it was private so that was good enough for you. You grabbed some clothes from the small dresser you owned and told him to turn around while you changed. He did of course and even moved a hand up to cover his eyes. 

“Y/n what would happen if this was our last mission,” His voice stayed blunt, but you could tell he was pessimistic, “I mean there is so much I haven’t done.”

“Hey don’t talk like that, we always get through it,” You said back almost robotically, it was almost a requirement for everyone to respond like that. Although no one knew if it would remain true.

“Yeah, but….” He started again, but his voice faded out as he chose his next words carefully.

“What worried you won’t get some pussy before you die?” You added with a full-hearted laugh, you loved to tease him. 

“Not initially what I meant, but I guess that could be added to the list,” He said blankly and slightly annoyed.

“Wait really?! Damn never thought Captain Levi would admit it. Just go and get one of the girls from barrack 3, they all fawn over you during training. I even heard one of them was planning on confessing soon,” You replied, you heard all the camp drama and knew he could pull almost any girl here. 

“I don’t want just some brat who drools over me,” He said back almost exasperated. 

You found another perfect opportunity to tease him, “I don’t drool over you.”

“Yeah? And what the hell are you suggesting, cadet,” He snapped back. You peaked around your shoulder and his back was turned to you with his arm over his face. He looked so cute angry.

“You know I am Captain now, just like you! Don’t get too excited now either, that’s not what I meant,” You blabbed out unconsciously. 

“I mean we did lose our first kiss to each other when we were first sent to the field,” He said back nonchalantly. 

“I-It’s different, I was for sure we were going to die then,” You said back with a stutter. The hell was he suggesting here?!  
“Y/n,” He said in a low voice, “We can die at any moment, you know this. We could have died from faulty gear at any moment during training. I know you, and I know that you also won’t go seeking some random guy. So our options are limited.”

“T-This is different than one kiss and you know it…” You were losing your resolve quickly. There was no way Levi, the guy you knew from when you first were on the run from Titans so many years back, would be serious. He said it himself you guys were just friends-

His voice broke your thoughts, “Y/n I will ask you this one time only and after that, I will never bring it up again. Can I open my eyes and turn around?” His voice was low and commanding, but with the soft hints that he spoke only to you with.

“I need more time to think about it,” You said back with your face hidden in the shirt you were about to throw on.

“Ok, as always take your time,” He said back sincerely.

You felt awful for turning him down, but your mind was moving a mile a second now and you needed to clear your thoughts. You finished getting dressed and tapped his shoulder letting him know he could look again. You two finished the tea and he retired to his cabin as per normal. 

.  
.  
.

It had been a week and today was the day everyone returned to base camp after the Dealer Mission. Out of the 15 soldiers that left 6 were returning home and you and Levi were among the survivors. It was a hard mission. 

After you all returned to camp- then cared for your horse- then after you enjoyed a welcome home party- then after the debriefing- and then after signing the letters to the deceased’s loved ones, you walked back to your cabin with Levi by your side.

It was a cold night and you could see your breath as you walked back, you both were silent. 

“The mission was a success and you were right, we survived,” He said trying to break small talk. He sucked at it and it made you giggle at how hard he tried. 

“Yup, you should start believing your captain more,” You said back cheerfully, although happiness was not the current mood. You felt as if you could cut the tension with a knife and the worst part about it was that it wasn’t even his fault. Why did you always have to be so awkward?

“You’re not my captain, we work together, remember that,” He stated back quickly.

You couldn’t stop thinking about what he asked you last week and to be honest with yourself, you thought you wanted to give him the answer he wanted. He hadn’t pushed you to answer since, and yet still you felt drawn to him. There was something about him that always had you yelling his name whenever you needed help. Maybe it was the fact that he always blindly answered your calls no matter what the situation. Of course, he cared for everyone's lives, but he seemed to handle yours with a bit more… care. 

“Levi,” You stopped in your tracks and he looked back at you, confused, “I-I wanted to ask you something.” You looked down at the floor. 

You could still sense he was confused. “If this is about today I want to inform you that those soldiers' lives were not your fault,” He blurted out seriously. It wasn’t of course, but this isn’t what plagued your mind at the moment.

“Are you gonna kiss me? Because you’re walking me home, and it’s 2 in the morning and no one is around,” You mumble out trying to muster every ounce of courage.

“I don’t think I understand what you mean, Y/n. Why would I-” He started to say logically. 

“You’ve got me falling for you, and I kind of want to…” You said while looking up to stare at him dead in the eye. 

“Don’t be so reckless with your words cadet,” He said while looking away.

“Is it on me? Start to overthink everything,” You started to walk towards him and he froze looking at you with intense eyes, “When you’re close to me I can’t breathe.”

“If this is a joke I must inform you it isn’t funny,” He growled, he sounded half angry. You cut him off by leaning in.

“We’re already six feet deep,” You whispered into his ear. Your bodies were so close they were almost touching. 

“Let’s fuck up the friendship,” You said before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss. You closed your eyes and tried to focus on his lips rather than his surprised eyes burning through your skull. His hands didn’t know where to go so they stayed raised at his side. You broke the kiss for air.

“Baby cut the tension; I’m hung by a thread,” You muttered before pulling him even closer to you. Your bodies were flush against each other, he was so warm, and yet still so cold.

Your faces were inches away and rejection was starting to form in the pit of your stomach. You started to turn away in defeat when a hand grabbed the back of your head and slammed your lips back onto his. 

You kissed him back under the moonlight. You could feel the cold nip at your ankles but the rest of your body is so hot against him, you hardly mind. You feel him pull away from the kiss and a line of spit connects your mouths. 

“I am going to get contraceptives from the storage shed and when I come back I want you naked on my bed. Understand soldier?” He spoke, again, in a low tone and you could barely recognize it as his. 

He let go of you and started to walk away towards storage, leaving you to stand alone in the middle of the camp. You stood there for a moment as his heat left you and your body felt the cold creep back in. It was a song you had heard someone singing before to confess to their love, you just copied the lyrics, yet, it felt so honest. You hadn’t planned on it really working, some shitty lyrics, so why did he comply so simply.

You looked around to see if anyone was up this late and could have seen, but it was like the camp was a ghost town. You still made a point to sneak into his private cabin and looked over your shoulder at every snap of a twig or rustle of the wind. 

Once inside you got to work quickly undoing the vast buttons of your uniform. You hadn’t showered since you found a stream near the campground halfway along the trail and you figured Levi would appreciate the action. He was always such a neat freak anyway. 

You left your clothes folded outside the door and basked as the warm water washed away the dirt. You tried to not get your hair wet, since you didn’t want to deal with drying it. You must have been pretty focused because you didn’t notice when the front door of the cabin opened and only realized after the bathroom door flew open. 

You poked your head out from the shower curtain. “Oh, Levi! I thought I would wash up since I hadn’t-” You said genuinely startled, upon seeing it was him you smiled wholeheartedly. 

“You disobeyed my orders,” He interrupted you, “That means you deserve a punishment.”

“You forget. I’m a captain too. What gives you the right to punish me? I am equal to you, remember,” You cooed at him with a sly grin.

“No….” He said with a chuckle, “You’re my pretty fucking slave now.” He asserted while shedding the last bit of his clothes. He too stepped in the shower and you couldn’t help, but close your eyes out of habit, respect, and a little embarrassment. 

He pulled your face in for an urgent kiss and his other hand snaked its way down your back. 

“If you want even the slightest chance of being able to walk tomorrow then I suggest you grind your hips against mine, slut,” The bite in his voice stung, but you couldn’t ignore such a gracious request. 

You started to grind your hips against his and found his dick to be fully hard. You moaned into his mouth and he pulled his lips away to pant out a breath he was holding in. His lips traveled down from your lips to your jawline and he left quick kisses down to your neck. 

“We could never be friends,” He mumbled into your skin before biting down on your shoulder right where the collar of your uniform would hide. 

You yelped and both of your hands flew up to grip his black locks. 

“W-Why,” You moaned out in between him leaving marks up and down the skin that would be covered in the morning. 

“I am marking my territory,” He growled out. 

Your hand untangled from his hair and went to cover your mouth as you whined out something that sounded a lot like his name into your hand. He reached around you and turned off the water leaving you to shiver as the last drops of water traveled down your spine. 

“I will give you one more chance,” He said as he rose to face you again, this time he whispered in your ear, “On my bed, slave, that’s a command~.”

You nodded at his gracious offer and quickly left the shower and grabbed a towel on your way out of the bathroom. Without caring where he was you started to dry yourself off thoroughly. Pleased with your work you folded the towel up and went to sit on his bed.

You felt awkward just sitting there and flipped over on your stomach so you could hide your face in his sheets. You heard the bathroom door open but you didn’t react.

“Hah didn’t think I would find you like this, slut,” He said before slapping your ass hard enough to leave a handprint for at least a couple of days.

You jolted and felt tears prick the sides of your eyes. He slid his calloused hands up and down the curves of your waist before landing another smack to the other side of your ass. This one was much lighter than the other yet you still let out a whine from the sting. 

He grabbed your hips and flipped you over so you were lying on your back, staring up at him with wide eyes. He leaned over you and your lips met for a gentle kiss. 

His hands spread open your legs and his hips pushed forwards so his dick was pressed against your lower stomach causing him to groan into your mouth. You raked your hands down his back and pulled his hips closer to yours causing him to smile. He broke the kiss for air and started leaving open-mouthed kisses down your stomach purposely missing your tits. 

“You still need to be punished, don’t think I forgot,” He reminded you while licking up your stomach.

“Oh?” You spurred him on, “And whatever will that punishment be?”

“On your knees,” He ordered in his captain voice. 

“Yes sir,” You mocked with a fake salute as you moved down onto the floor and situated yourself between his legs.

“You’ll regret that cadet,” He said as he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your face flush against his hips. 

You looked up at him and opened your mouth letting him completely control any movement whatsoever. His cold eyes raked over your face and you blushed.

“Three taps against my thigh if you want air,” He said while positioning himself. You nodded.

With that, he slowly pushed into your mouth letting you adjust to the foreign feeling. He let out a long groan as he pushed down your throat. You tried really hard to control your gag reflex and so far at this pace, it shouldn’t be an issue. 

He started to roll his hips into your mouth and you started to suck, swiping your tongue along the underside of his dick. He moaned and threw his head back as he bobbed your head up and down his length.

You continued to stay motionless as he pulled your head back and forwards along his cock. Occasionally you would run your teeth down the vein that ran all the way down to his base and he would shiver and curse out your name. 

You could feel yourself dripping as he fucked your face and you slid a hand down to relieve the ache in your cunt. 

Once he noticed you heard him chuckle, which for some reason struck fear down your spine. 

“Give me your hand,” He commanded, you listened and brought your hand away from your clit and up to rest near his thigh. He bent his head down and spit onto your fingers. 

“Continue,” He said bluntly and emotionlessly with a wave of his hand. You didn’t waste a second before you continued to pleasure yourself with your now slick fingers. You moaned around his dick again causing him to growl out your name.

His hands left you and went behind him to help hold himself up. You looked up at him with a confused expression and didn’t move. 

“Finish me off and maybe I’ll let you cum,” He said motioning down at you. He simply leaned back on his hands and watched you intently, you could feel his eyes burning through yours.

You rolled your eyes at his demand and started bobbing your head teasingly slow. You ran your tongue up the underside of his dick before engulfing him again. 

He continued to moan out your name as you hollowed out your cheeks and sped up your movements. You felt a hand pull you off and he went silent as he came all over your face. 

He pulled you back up for a haste kiss, seeming not to care that your lips tasted like him. 

He grabbed the handkerchief that he kept on his nightstand and broke the kiss to clean up your face. Once he was satisfied with his work he laid you down on your back at the edge of his bed. 

He stood up to grab the condoms from his bag and put one on. 

“Y/n may I take your virginity,” He said blankly as he returned towards the side of the bed.

“Wow you are soooo romantic,” You said while rolling your eyes again and smiling, “Yes you may. Just be gentle…”

“Of course,” He affirmed as he spread open your legs even wider.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed in with a grunt. You were accustomed to pain, living in this world you had to be, and so it wasn’t that bad. He bottomed out and upon seeing your face free of discomfort he started to thrust into you. 

You started to moan into your hand as his hips sped up to a punishing pace. You watched as he lost himself to you and his steel eyes raked over your body. His hands traveled up and grabbed your tits before traveling back down and harshly grabbing your hips pulling them in to match his thrusts. You kept moaning and eventually his name was slipping out of your mouth too.

“Levi -fuck- I-I’m gonna cum i-if you pound me l-like that,” You said in a broken voice. 

“Me too,” He groaned out followed by a loud moan. 

You felt his hips speed up again leaving you mindless in your orgasm, he finished soon after. You laid there and let yourself succumb to the bliss with a rather loud moan that you really hoped hadn’t traveled through the walls.

After he came down from his high too, he tied off the used condom before grabbing a new one. 

“Wait but-” You stumbled out. You were just glad you had gotten out the start of an audible sentence. 

“One more time, for me?” He cooed down at you while rolling the condom down his still hard dick. That cocky bastard.

You rolled your eyes and huffed just to make him mad. You felt two strong hands flip you over by your hips and you raised your ass up to him from this new position. 

He chuckled lowly before entering you again and taking no time before ramming into you at an alarming rate. His hands slid up and grabbed your tits that swayed forwards with each thrust. 

“Oh come on say that cheesy motto you came up for us. I’m not fond of waiting, Y/n,” He uttered into your ear as he pinched your nipple and thrust in even deeper into you at this angle. 

You cried out and started to fumble with your words while he started to fuck into you in this new position.

“W-We are b-better together, Levi,” Your voice wavered with each snap of his hips. 

“Damn right. Don’t forget it,” He agreed with a rare grin. 

You felt your orgasm building again and you had no choice but to bury your face in the sheets and take the rough pounding. Your moans turned to high-pitched squeals every once and a while and he definitely wasn’t being quiet either. 

“We could never be friends,” You moaned into his pillow, hoping that it muffled out the sentence enough. You don’t know why but you couldn’t control the words slipping from your mouth. 

With that, he snapped his hips forward one more time sending you both over the edge. He pulled out of you and tied up the condom before throwing it on the floor and plopping down next to you. 

You felt your mind slip into a pleased bliss and his arms wrapped around you and pulled you close. 

“Y/n?” He asked.

“Y-yeah,” You stumbled out. Your voice was almost raw at this point.

“We could never be friends,” He mumbled into your chest before falling asleep with you in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ! See ya next time you little sinners ;)


End file.
